Front closure brassieres are used in maternity applications to facilitate access to the breast and in nonmaternity applications because a front closure can be more easily manipulated by the wearer and thus can facilitate putting on and taking off the brassiere.
Such closures may have hook and eye formations, pin and groove configurations and a variety of other constructions to enable generally a male member to fit into a female member and lock in place until disengagement is intended.
By and large front closures hitherto in use have been difficult to apply to the portion of the brassiere between the cups, have frequently been of configurations which cause irritation to the wearer and are difficult to manipulate, i.e. to engage and disengage.